Independence
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Belum sempat Indonesia menikmati wilayahnya kembali, ia bertemu dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang telah lama dikenalnya, yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. "Malaya?" OC Male!Indonesia. Chap 2 apdeth!
1. First Meet

_Tiang bendera berdiri tegak dengan kokohnya, dengan bendera berwarna merah, putih—dan biru terpasang disana._

_Ah, biru._

_Kenapa aku tidak bisa memandang bendera yang merah dan putih saja?_

_Kalau aku melihat merah dan putih, kenapa malah berbeda?_

_Kenapa merah yang itu ada di tengah, berwarna bulat, sementara warna putih itu menjadi warna dasarnya?_

_Tidak bisakah itu hanya garis merah, dan garis putih yang berbaur menjadi satu?_

_Yang memiliki makna nasional yang kuat?_

**_Hiduplah tanahku, hiduplah negeriku, bangsaku, rakyatku, semuanya._**

**_Bangunlah jiwanya, bangunlah badannya, untuk Indonesia raya._**

**_Indonesia Raya! Merdeka! Merdeka! _**

_Tidak bisakah lagu itu dikumandangkan dengan bebasnya? Kenapa?_

_Semuanya bertanya... Indonesia... kemana kau?_

_Aku disini._

_Aku Indonesia._

_Dan aku harus kuat.

* * *

_

Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Independence © NakamaLuna

Rated: T

Genre: Angst

Warning: OC MaleIndonesia danlainlain, OOC, gak jelas, gak nyambung, gaje, shounen-ai, yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol 'back' :D

* * *

Semua berawal dari hari itu.

Langit nampak cerah. Sinar matahari menyinari daerah yang terletak di khatulistiwa tersebut. Dedaunan berterbangan akibat hembusan angin yang cukup kencang. Hari yang seperti biasa. Terlihatlah seorang bocah kecil, berambut hitam, berkulit sawo matang sedang berlarian. Dari hutan, menyusuri pantai, berteriak senang. Kakinya yang terlatih, membuat dia pandai berpindah kemana saja walaupun sudah melewati beberapa hutan yang lebat.

Ia sampai di daerah pantai. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Mata cokelatnya memancarkan kesenangan yang luar biasa. Anak itu kemudian membaringkan dirinya di pantai, di pasir putih yang begitu bersih dan belum ternoda.

Namun, mimpi buruk itu datang tiba-tiba. Anak itu terbangun, dan mendapati seorang pria dengan rambut cokelat jabrik berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Panik menghampiri sang anak, ia sedang tidak memegang senjata. Langsung saja, anak itu kemudian melompat ke belakang dan menatap sang pria dengan pandangan curiga.

Sang pria berambut cokelat membuka mulutnya, "Namamu...?"

Anak itu mundur ke belakang, ia melihat bahwa ada satu kapal yang sangat besar baru saja mendarat di pantainya itu. Ia tidak menjawab, melainkan mengambil ranting kayu yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Anak itu berlari, dengan cepat ia menodongkan sang ranting ke leher pria berambut cokelat itu.

Pria berambut cokelat itu terdiam walau tahu bahwa lehernya bisa saja tergores karena terkena ujung ranting kayu yang tajam. "Namamu...?" ia mengulang. Cukup lama mereka bertatapan, kemudian anak itu melepaskan ranting kayu tersebut.

"Kau tidak melawan balik, sir," ucap sang anak. "Maafkan atas ketidaksopananku." Ia menunduk sedikit, kemudian mundur beberapa langkah.

Pria berambut cokelat itu tetap terdiam. "Namamu...?"

Anak itu bingung. Ya, nama. Namanya. "Namaku?"

Pria berambut cokelat itu mendekat kemudian menepuk kepala anak itu. "Kau, pasti personifikasi negara ini. 'Kan?"

"Nama negara ini," anak berambut hitam itu terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Ada banyak."

"Netherlands." Pria berambut cokelat itu menyodorkan tangannya. "Namaku, Netherlands. Bagaimana kalau kupanggil kau, Nederlands-Indies?"

Indonesia tidak menjawab.

"Kalau Indische*1?"

Anak itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Susah sekali disebut, panggil aku Indonesia. Bagaimana?"

Netherlands menghela nafasnya. "Terserah kau," Ia kemudian melihat-lihat pemandangan sekitar. Tanahnya sangat subur dan bagus. Wilayahnya tropis, bisa menanam banyak sayuran dan sumber pangan lainnya. "Disini, apa ada negara lain?"

Indonesia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Tapi... dulu ada negara yang datang kemari. Dia berusaha menjajah negeri ini. Namanya adalah Portugal."

Netherlands terdiam sejenak. _'Jadi dia telah menemukan anak ini duluan ya?'_ pikir Netherlands. _'Setidaknya, sekarang dia sedang tidak dijajah oleh siapapun'_ Netherlands menyeringai tipis, sampai Indonesia tidak melihatnya. "Mulai hari ini, aku ingin kau menjadi temanku."

Indonesia memandang Netherlands dengan tatapan bingung. Mereka baru saja bertemu 'kan? "Teman?"

"Teman yang selalu berbagi dalam berbagai hal," Netherlands menggendong Indonesia kemudian berjalan-jalan disekitar daerah itu. "Mau?"

Indonesia mengangguk pelan. "Kau, temanku." Ia tidak tahu, tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa jawabannya itu adalah permulaan dari hancurnya diri ia sendiri.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Benteng itu berdiri kokoh dan tegap. Sebuah benteng besar. Di dalam benteng tersebut, dibangun sebuah rumah, lumayan besar. "Mulai hari ini, kau tinggal disini. Segala kebutuhanmu akan kusiapkan."

Indonesia menatap Netherlands. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, aku bisa tinggal di luar."

"Tidak." Netherlands memegang tangan Indonesia kemudian membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah itu. "Di luar berbahaya, akan lebih baik kau disini."

Indonesia terdiam sejenak. Itu berarti dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan teman-temannya lagi. Tidak bisa bermain di hutan, tidak bisa berenang di pantai. "Kenapa? Aku bisa menjaga diri."

Netherlands tersenyum. "Kita teman 'kan?"

Lagi-lagi anak berambut hitam itu terdiam. Ia mengangguk sebentar. Sepertinya, senyum Netherlands telah menyihirnya.

~xo-0-ox~

Indonesia tinggal di dalam benteng itu. Pada awalnya, dia merasa senang karena Netherlands sangat baik kepadanya. Ya, jika ingin bermain, Netherlands akan menemaninya dengan senang hati, begitupula jika ingin tidur, Netherlands akan menemaninya hingga dia tertidur. Namun, lama kelamaan Indonesia merasa bahwa sikap Netherlands agak berbeda.

Ya, Netherlands sering mengganti bajunya ketika dia ingin tidur, padahal dia bisa melakukan itu sendiri. Netherlands memaksanya untuk menyuapinya makanan. Sifat Netherlands kadang terlalu overprotektif. Pernah, ketika ia mengajak bicara salah satu anak buah pria berambut cokelat itu, Netherlands langsung memarahinya, kemudian membawanya masuk ke kamar. Indonesia lalu dinasehati agar jangan berbicara dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

"Kenapa?" ketika Indonesia bertanya kenapa, Netherlands selalu tersenyum.

"Karena kau temanku." Itulah balasannya. Netherlands selalu begitu. Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, ia kemudian mencium kening Indonesia dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut. Lalu, Netherlands akan mematikan lampu kamar, dan mengunci kamarnya.

Sendirian. Indonesia selalu merasa seperti itu. Gelap. Karena Netherlands mematikan lampu kamarnya. Setidaknya, sinar rembulan ketika malam hari cukup terang untuk membuatnya terjaga.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Indonesia terbangun tiba-tiba ketika dirasakannya tubuhnya gemetar. Pikirannya kacau. Badannya memanas.

_Crash!_

Indonesia menengok kepada tangannya yang tiba-tiba terluka. Belum sempat ia berpikir kenapa, pipinya pun terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Tubuhnya sakit-sakit sekali, hingga dia harus memeluk erat tubuhnya. Suara teriakan-teriakan memenuhi telinganya. Air matanya menetes tiba-tiba.

"Netherlands...?" dengan tenaga sebisanya, ia kemudian merangkak mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

_Tok tok._

Indonesia berharap agar pria bertubuh tinggi itu akan membukakan pintu kamarnya kemudian memeluknya, lalu mengobati semua lukanya. Namun, nihil. Berapa kali dia mengetuk, tidak terdengar jawaban. "Netherlands...?" air mata terus keluar.

_Tok tok._

"Netherlands... Nether..."

_Tok tok. _

"Netherlands..."

Kesadarannya sudah menipis. Tubuhnya masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima semua ini. Ia kemudian meringkuk di pojok ruangan sambil menerima semua itu. Ketika dirasakan bahwa tubuhnya mulai membaik, Indonesia mengetuk pintunya kembali. "Netherlands...?" suaranya serak. Hampir tidak terdengar.

Namun, tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

Indonesia putus asa. Ia kemudian menengok ke arah jendela. Tanpa berpikir lagi, ia memukul kaca jendela itu dengan keras. Tidak peduli akan membuat luka baru di tangannya. Tubuhnya yang kecil kemudian keluar melalui jendela tersebut. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah, sang benteng sepi. Ya, benteng Netherlands sepi.

Biasanya, akan ada banyak prajurit-prajurit milik Netherlands berjaga. Namun, malam ini tidak.

Indonesia masih mempunyai kemampuan. Ya, dia masih mempunyai kakinya yang lincah itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Anak berambut hitam itu kemudian memanjat salah satu pohon besar yang batangnya mengarah keluar benteng Netherlands. Dengan mudahnya, Indonesia keluar dari belenggu benteng menyeramkan itu.

Anak berambut hitam itu tidak tahu kemana ia melangkahkan kakinya. Ia hanya mengikuti pikirannya. Indonesia tidak peduli, tidak peduli akan kondisi tubuhnya. Goresan disana-sini, luka yang terus membesar—ia terus mengacuhkannya. Namun, ia tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti asal teriakan-teriakan yang menggema didalam telinganya.

_Dor!_

Suara tembakan, maupun dentuman benda tumpul dan tajam terdengar dimana-mana. Pemandangan yang mengerikan bagi Indonesia yang masih anak-anak. Ia melihat bagaimana rakyatnya berusaha melawan, hanya dengan bambu runcing. Ia melihat bagaimana rakyatnya memohon ampun agar tidak disiksa. Dan, dari semua itu, ia melihat bahwa Netherlands berada disana, tidak bergeming.

Netherlands hanya menatap dingin kepada rakyatnya yang terus-terusan memohon untuk menghentikan semuanya kepada dirinya. Netherlands terus terdiam sambil menopang dagunya. Seolah-olah pemandangan itu sudah biasa baginya.

Indonesia menangis. Jadi, selama ini dia dibohongi?

"Netherlands!" Indonesia berteriak, ia tidak peduli suaranya sudah seserak apa.

Netherlands menengok kepada seorang anak yang sangat dikenalnya. Raut wajah pria berambut cokelat itu berubah, tidak tersenyum seperti biasa, namun pandangan dingin. "Oh, Indonesia," balas Netherlands.

Indonesia mengambil bambu runcing yang tergeletak di dekatnya kemudian menodongkannya ke leher pria berambut cokelat jabrik itu. "Apa... yang kau lakukan, brengsek?"

Netherlands tetap terdiam. Ia tidak melawan atau apa. Masih seperti kali pertama mereka bertemu. "Seperti yang kau lihat." Gumam Netherlands.

Indonesia menggeram, "Kau... brengsek! Kau menipuku!" air mata terlihat mengalir dari mata cokelat milik Indonesia. Kini, mata itu tidak memancarkan kesenangan seperti biasa. Yang terpancar disana hanyalah dendam yang mendalam. "Kenapa...?"

Netherlands membuka mulutnya, "Karena kau milikku."

"Kau bukan temanku..." Indonesia merasakan bahwa genggamannya kepada bambu runcing semakin melemah.

"Memang bukan," Netherlands memegangi tangan Indonesia. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu tahu, tahu bahwa anak di depannya sebentar lagi akan roboh. "Aku, adalah tuanmu." Ia merasakan sedikit keanehan karena Indonesia masih berdiri tegap. Bukankah penyerangannya terhadap rakyat Indonesia sudah lumayan kejam?

"Brengsek..." Indonesia bergumam, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Pegangan yang tadinya melemah, malah menjadi lebih erat. "Kau brengsek..." Indonesia mengayunkan sang bambu ke arah leher Netherlands. Beruntung Netherlands memegang tangan Indonesia, jika tidak, mungkin lehernya akan sedikit terluka.

Netherlands mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang pistol kemudian mengarahkannya ke salah satu rakyat Indonesia.

Mata cokelat keemasan Indonesia membelalak. "Jangan berani kau! Dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya!" Indonesia melepaskan pegangannya kepada bambu runcing, kemudian memegangi pakaian Netherlands. "Jangan! Kubilang hentikan!" ia menatap mata biru Netherlands yang dingin.

_"Checkmate..." _

_DOR!_

Indonesia limbung dengan kesadarannya yang menghilang. Sementara, sang rakyat yang tertembak sudah tergeletak tidak bernyawa di dekat prajurit Netherlands yang lain. Tangan Indonesia yang penuh dengan noda darah, menggenggam erat pakaian pria berambut cokelat itu. Tidak berapa lama, pegangannya terlepas dan tubuhnya akan jatuh ke tanah yang kotor itu.

Netherlands memegangi Indonesia sebelum kepala sang bocah akan menyentuh tanah. Ia kemudian menggendong anak itu lalu menyuruh pasukannya untuk mundur.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Malam telah berganti menjadi pagi. Peristiwa berdarah semalam telah usai. Indonesia kemudian bangun dari tidur panjangnya dan menemukan bahwa dia di kamarnya yang lama, kamar yang berada di benteng Netherlands. Untuk membuka matanya saja, Indonesia sudah merasa susah, sangat. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit, masih sakit. "Sudah bangun kau." Samar-samar, Indonesia mendengar suara seseorang.

Indonesia kemudian membelalakan matanya. "Netherlands... kau..." Indonesia mencoba untuk bangkit, namun sekujur tubuhnya terlalu sakit untuk digerakkan. Bahkan, masih banyak bekas luka yang terdapat di sekujur tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" Indonesia berkata dengan suara gemetar. Ia tidak berani menatap pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

Netherlands menyeringai, ia kemudian duduk di tempat tidur Indonesia itu. "Kau lupa dengan pernyataanku semalam?"

Indonesia tersentak sedikit, ia masih membuang mukanya. Tangannya gemetar. "Bukan... mimpi?"

Netherlands segera mengambil tangan Indonesia. "Kau tidak melihat bekas lukamu? Apakah ini semua mimpi?" Indonesia tidak menjawab, ia sudah tahu jawabannya. "Oh, apakah perlakuanku semalam terlalu kasar sehingga kau tidak bisa melihat lagi?"

Indonesia terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat. "Brengsek..." hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Indonesia. Tatap mataku."

Indonesia membuka matanya, kemudian secara tiba-tiba ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menampar Netherlands. "Kau itu... sialan!" Indonesia kemudian berdiri dari kasurnya. "Brengsek!" Ia menendang perut Netherlands. "Aku harap kita tidak akan bertemu kembali!"

Netherlands yang masih kesakitan akan tendangan di perutnya, buru-buru mengejar Indonesia. Bahaya jika anak itu lepas.

Anak berambut hitam itu berlari. Ya, dengan kemampuannya, ia kembali keluar dari benteng itu. Namun, kali ini lebih sulit karena banyak penjaga. "Tangkap anak itu!" Netherlands berteriak dari belakangnya.

Indonesia mengangkat wajahnya. Tekadnya sudah bulat. _'Aku akan keluar dari benteng laknat ini'_. Ia mengambil tongkat panjang sebagai senjata. Indonesia tidak peduli walau harus melukai para prajurit itu, Netherlands saja sudah menyiksa rakyatnya. Dengan peralatan seadanya, Indonesia melemparkan empat benda tajam kecil yang ia dapat dari rumah Netherlands.

_Crash!_

Masing-masing benda, menancap kepada mata para penjaga Netherlands. Indonesia segera berlari melewati sang penjaga. Tidak sampai disitu, diluar dia dihadapkan dengan lebih banyak penjaga, sementara Netherlands masih mengejar di belakang Indonesia. "Tangkap!"

Indonesia bereaksi mendengar kata-kata dari Netherlands itu. Ia segera menyerang prajurit yang terdekat dari dirinya. Setelah itu, ia mengambil pistol prajurit tersebut.

Para prajurit tentu saja agak ketakutan karena anak sekecil itu bisa sangat lincah. Indonesia mengeluarkan aura hitamnya, ia menyeringai kejam kemudian menembaki semua prajurit itu satu persatu. Setelah dirasa bahwa semua prajurit telah dikalahkannya. Ia kemudian sampai di luar kediaman, yang berarti ia harus menghadapi satu tembok lagi, yaitu bentengnya.

Indonesia menggunakan pistolnya untuk menembak prajurit-prajurit yang sedang makan siang.

_DOR!_

Kontan, ketika terdengar tembakan, semua prajurit yang berada disana langsung menyiapkan senjatanya. Indonesia kemudian memecahkan piring-piring dari prajurit yang ia tembak itu.

Pecahan piring yang runcing tersebut ia lemparkan kepada semua prajurit yang berusaha mendekatinya. Dengan sigap, ia kembali mengambil pistol para prajurit yang sudah terkena pecahan piring tersebut kemudian menembakkannya ke segala arah.

Netherlands membelalakkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa... pertahanan bentengnya dikalahkan oleh seorang anak kecil?

Belum selesai sampai disitu, Indonesia menatap Netherlands dingin, kemudian memanjat hingga ke benteng tertinggi Netherlands. Ia meraih bendera Netherlands.

_Brett!_

Indonesia kemudian merobek bagian birunya. "Mulai hari ini... pulau ini menjadi milikku. Benteng ini pun juga. Daerah ini milikku. Aku Indonesia!" Indonesia berteriak lantang, ia tertawa keras kemudian melepaskan kain biru yang kemudian jatuh ke samping Netherlands.

Netherlands tidak mampu berdiri. Semua prajuritnya terkalahkan yang berarti, dia harus menanggung beban sakit prajuritnya juga. "Hoi, kau orang asing," Indonesia turun dari benteng tersebut kemudian mengacungkan tongkat panjangnya ke leher Netherlands. "Jangan pernah kau menginjakkan kakimu ke daerahku, atau kau akan menerima akibatnya."

Indonesia tidak main-main. Ia menggoreskan tongkat panjang yang runcing itu ke dahi Netherlands.

Dan, itu hanyalah sebuah permulaan dari cerita yang masih panjang ini.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Netherlands kembali ke negaranya.

Indonesia lega mendengar hal itu. Kini, ia sedang bergaul dengan rakyatnya. Tubuhnya makin tinggi, ia sudah beranjak remaja sekarang. Padahal baru beberapa hari berlalu sejak penyerangannya ke benteng pria sialan itu. Salah seorang perempuan mendekati Indonesia kemudian bertanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Indonesia menatap kepada gadis cantik tersebut. "Ngg, yah. Tidak apa-apa."

"Kulihat kau mengatasi semua orang dibenteng itu sendiri. Kau hebat." Ucap gadis itu.

Wajah Indonesia memerah. Dalam hati dia memuji dirinya sendiri karena dipuji oleh gadis cantik. Nasib mujur. Indonesia kemudian melihat ada banyak memar di tangan, kaki, bahkan di wajah gadis itu. "Kau, disiksa ya? Oleh 'dia'?" Indonesia menekankan perkataan 'dia'.

Gadis itu menengok kepada bekas lukanya kemudian menggeleng. "Ini hanya akibat dari perbuatannya yang tidak langsung menyerangku."

Indonesia mengerutkan dahinya. Apa maksudnya?

"Sama sepertimu," gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian meraih tangan Indonesia yang terluka. "Kalau ada yang menyiksa rakyat negara ini, kau pasti akan sakit bukan?"

Indonesia membelalakkan matanya. "Kau... siapa?"

Gadis itu memeluk Indonesia. "Aku adikmu. Jawa."

~xo-0-ox~

Tubercolusis *plak*

To Be Continued

~xo-0-ox~

1. ... dulu Netherlands ngasih tuh nama ke Indonesia... dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi Indische... saia juga gak tau kenapa... *didumplak* Indonesia dulu dipanggil Nederlands-Indies ama semuanya, yang kalau kita terjemahin Hindia-Belanda.

Ng... dulu, yang kali pertama menemukan Indonesia adalah Portugal, mereka mendarat di kepulauan Banda. Portugal kemudian mengalahkan kerajaan Malaka dan mengambil alih Maluku yang waktu itu terdapat banyak sumber rempah-rempah. Tidak berapa lama, rakyat Maluku mengadakan perlawanan kembali dan Portugal mengalami kekalahan. Kesempatan itu diambil oleh Netherlands untuk mengambil alih Indonesia.

Ng... maafkan karena cerita yang gaje ini.

Ng... banyak kesalahan pula.

Ng... baru bisa dipublish soalnya baru hari ini ke warnet. *YES. Akun saya atau laptop saya kayaknya bermasalah, soalnya... GAK BISA MUBLISH! Bisa mublish tapi lewat laptop tau kompi lain. Apa gara-gara jaringan internetnya? Jadi, biasanya kalau pengen mublish kan, pas ke 'Publish'nya dibawahnya langsung ada 'New Story', 'My Story' en blahblah. Tapi... ini sama sekali GAK ADA. Kejadian itu udah lebih dari SEBULAN. Ada yang tau kenapa? Atau ada yang bernasib sama? TAT*

Ng... maaf karena Netherlandsnya saia jadiin BASTARD disini... *penekanan pada kata-kata bastard* *ditusuk cerutu panas*

Ng...*ditabok* pair disini mungkin bakal banyak... tapi tetap saja yang jadi centerukenya Indonesia *ditusuk bambu runcing* -~- dan saia musti ngorek sejarah Indonesia lebih dalem.

Ng... maaf karena ceritanya bakalan angst... saia gak bakat humor. Kalau fluff mungkin masih bisa. Dan bakal ada di chap depan.. mungkin..

Ng... maaf karena ni cerita bakal LAMA dipublish. Sebab penyebab tentu saja karena saia gak bisa mublish cerita dari laptop saia. Dan saia bakal kena damprat kalau ketahuan nyokap pergi ke warnet sementara fasilitas inet di rumah udah disediain. -.-"

Dan... ini beda dari doujinshi buatan saia di FB. T_T Indonesianya OC ane, silahkan liat di DA.

Dan... maafkan saia kalau sejarahnya beda... atau apapun itu.. *ditabokberuntuntanpaampun* mana sok action lagi nih fic... *ditabokagain*

Berniat review? :3

Sign,

NakamaLuna~


	2. Reunion

_Mataku terpusat kepada langit biru yang membentang luas._

_Aku menajamkan telingaku, dari mulutku terdengar sebuah lantunan lagu yang diciptakan oleh rakyatku—untuk aku._

_**Indonesia tanah air beta**_

_**Pusaka abadi nan jaya**_

_Aku membuka kelopak mataku yang berwarna cokelat kehitaman. Pikiranku melayang terhadap lirik lagu._

_Benarkah? Benarkah aku seperti itu? _

_Apakah aku akan abadi?_

_

* * *

_

"_Sama sepertimu," gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian meraih tangan Indonesia yang terluka. "Kalau ada yang menyiksa rakyat negara ini, kau pasti akan sakit bukan?" _

_Indonesia membelalakkan matanya. "Kau... siapa?" _

_Gadis itu memeluk Indonesia. "Aku adikmu. Jawa."_

_

* * *

_

Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Independence © NakamaLuna

Chapter 2

**Reunion**

Rated: T

Genre: Angst

Warning: OC MaleIndonesia danlainlain, OOC, gak jelas, gak nyambung, gaje, shounen-ai, yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol 'back' :D

* * *

Indonesia sejenak menatap kepada gadis yang sedang memeluknya ini. Adik? Oh, tentu saja. "Jawa..." panggil Indonesia, membuat Jawa segera melepaskan pelukannya dari sang Kakak. "Oh, tentu saja. Dimana yang lain?"

Jawa tersenyum. Yah, Indonesia baru sadar bahwa dirinya terbelah-belah menjadi beberapa pulau. "Aku belum bertemu dengan yang lain, Bang. Kalau Sunda Kelapa, aku sudah bertemu dengannya."

Indonesia mengerutkan dahinya. Sunda Kelapa? Ia kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Kau rawat yang lain saja."

Jawa mengangguk.

~xo-0-ox~

Indonesia berbaring di pantai. Suatu kegiatan yang telah lama tidak dilakukannya semenjak Netherlands datang ke negaranya. Ah, betapa dia merindukan suasana ini. Ia sangat ingin memejamkan matanya sekarang, bagaimana tidak? Angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi daritadi membelai rambutnya. Panorama yang indah, serta bunyi deburan ombak yang melenting bagai melodi yang tengah dimainkan oleh alam itu memanjakan mata Indonesia. Tapi, ia takut. Takut jika ia menutup matanya, kemudian membukanya lagi akan ada orang 'itu'.

'_Tidak mungkin. Baru seminggu.'_ pikir Indonesia. Keadaaannya sekarang aman. Ya, setidaknya rakyatnya bisa bercanda, makan dengan baik, dan bersenda gurau kembali. Karena itulah, sekarang ia telah menjadi remaja. Perlahan, ia memejamkan matanya.

Indonesia kemudian membuka matanya kembali, menampakkan mata cokelatnya yang indah.

Tidak. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Indonesia menghela nafas lega kemudian menengok ke sebelah kirinya. Matanya membelalak terkejut ketika melihat seseorang tengah menatapnya—menatapnya dalam-dalam—sambil berbaring juga disebelahnya.

Sejak kapan?

Mana... wajah orang itu, sangat mirip dengannya.

Perlahan, orang itu memegang pipi Indonesia. '_Ini bukan cermin 'kan?' _pikir orang itu.

Indonesia sebenarnya berpikir seperti itu juga. "K-kau siapa?" Indonesia terlonjak kaget, kemudian duduk dari acara berbaringnya.

Anak yang mirip dengan Indonesia itu kemudian duduk juga. Sama, sama wajah, walau wajah anak itu lebih mengarah kepada sebutan tampan, bukan seperti Indonesia yang lebih mengarah pada sebutan manis. Sama rambut, namun poninya mengarah ke arah yang berlawanan dari poni milik Indonesia. Bola matanya berwarna cokelat juga, namun lebih gelap. Dan sepertinya dia lebih tinggi. "Indonesia... ya?" gumam anak itu memastikan.

Indonesia berjingkat sedikit mendengar suara anak itu. Suaranya berbeda dari suaranya sendiri. Suara anak itu lebih berat dan nge-bass. "Ya.." jawab Indonesia.

Anak itu terkekeh pelan kemudian memeluk Indonesia. "Lupa ya?" ia bergumam.

Indonesia berusaha mengingat. Siapa? Siapa? Belum sempat dia berpikir lebih lanjut, anak itu mengecup perlahan tengkuknya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Indonesia memberontak.

Anak itu terkekeh kembali, ia melepaskan pelukannya kemudian tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya. "Hahaha! Sensitif sekali kau!"

Indonesia menahan amarahnya. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Oke, oke," Anak itu menghentikan tawanya. "Aku Malaysia. Lupa ya?"

Malaysia. Malaysia. Indonesia memikirkan nama itu. Kalau tidak salah.. ketika kakek Majapahit masih ada... Kakek Majapahit pernah berkata kalau dirinya meninggal, ia akan terbagi menjai dua. Satunya adalah Indonesia sendiri, dan satunya lagi, adalah... ya Malaya. Malaya, adiknya yang dahulu sering mengikutinya kemana-mana terus. "Ma-Malaya...?" gumam Indonesia berusaha mengingat.

"Nah itu ingat!" Malaysia mencetuskan jarinya. "Setelah lama terpisah, kita baru bertemu sekarang sih ya. Apa kabar hoi?"

Indonesia tenang kembali, kemudian duduk disamping Malaysia. "Bagaimana bisa kau nyasar ke negaraku?"

"Kudengar kau diserang. Jadi aku kemari."

Indonesia menatap Malaysia. Perasaan, negaranya sendiri lebih besar dari Malaysia, namun kenapa sekarang Malaysia lebih tinggi darinya ya?

Malaysia tersenyum ketika Indonesia menatapnya dengan seksama."Apa lihat-lihat? Aku ganteng ya?"

"Ge er," gumam Indonesia.

"Boleh dong." Gumam Malaysia, ia kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Indonesia.

"Kau ini..." Indonesia menengok kepada Malaysia. "Genit banget."

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan saudara kembar tidak sedarahku yang sudah lama tidak kutemui. Tapi ketika bertemu kembali aku malah dikatai seperti ini." Gumam Malaysia.

"Kau berat sih. Tidak seperti dulu." Indonesia menyingkirkan kepala Malaysia dari bahunya kemudian berbaring kembali.

Malaysia ikut berbaring disebelah Indonesia. "Daritadi kok ngerajuk terus?"

Wajah Indonesia memerah. "Ngerajuk apaan sih? Ya tidaklah!"

Malaysia tersenyum. "Wajahmu itu manis ya," ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke bahu Indonesia. "Indonesia."

Indonesia yang merasa kalau keperawanan—ehm, keperjakaannya tidak bakal aman jika berada di dekat Malaysia, memutuskan untuk minggir empat langkah dari tempat Malaysia berada. Malaysia kemudian cemberut. "Oi, aku bukan binatang buas yang akan melahapmu kali!"

"Ya, kau bukan binatang. Kau adalah orang buas yang akan melahapku nanti," Indonesia bergumam dari tempatnya berada.

"Hmph. Padahal biasanya kalau bersama Netherlands kau dekat sekali." Malaysia berkata dengan nada mencemooh, membuat Indonesia geram.

"Apa yang kau tahu darinya? Dia itu sangat kejam!"

"Kudengar, kau baru memberontak setelah dua bulan tinggal bersama Netherlands. Jadi, dua bulan itu kau melakukan apa saja dengannya?" Malaysia menyeringai.

"Hah? Dia hanya mengasuhku saja. Setiap hari aku dikurung di benteng jahanam itu, sementara dia pergi dari pagi sampai malam hanya untuk menyiksa rakyat-rakyatku," Indonesia memejamkan matanya kembali. "Dia selalu seperti itu, kalau aku bertanya kenapa, dia hanya menjawab karena aku temanmu. Sifatnya menyebalkan, dia juga overprotektif dan kejam. Bayangkan, dia membunuh rakyatku tepat di depan mataku. Dia itu benar-benar—" Indonesia menghentikan omongannya ketika dirasakan sepasang tangan menutup mulutnya.

Malaysia terdiam sambil menatap Indonesia. Tangannya berada di mulut kembarannya untuk membungkam ocehan-ocehan dari kakaknya itu. "Daritadi, kau mengoceh terus tentangnya. Aku bertaruh, jika aku tidak melakukan ini pasti selama dua jam kedepan aku akan mendengarkan semua ocehanmu tentang pria asing satu itu."

Indonesia menyingkirkan tangan Malaysia dari mulutnya. "Ya, kalau begitu aku akan berhenti berceloteh tentangnya, oke?"

"Nah, aku pergi dulu ya. Senang sekali bisa melihatmu kembali," Malaysia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Indonesia berdiri.

"O-oh ya," Indonesia menerima uluran tangan Malaysia. Tiba-tiba Malaysia dengan cepat menarik tangan Indonesia, kemudian memeluknya kembali. Indonesia terdiam. Mungkin terlalu kaget. Hingga tiba-tiba bunyi 'oak-oak' dari burung yang terbang diatas mereka menyadarkannya. "PELECEHAN!" Indonesia berteriak sambil mendorong Malaysia.

Malaysia hanya bisa tertawa kembali. "Aku pasti akan kembali~" Ia kemudian berlari menjauhi Indonesia.

"Sekalian saja tidak usah balik!" Indonesia berteriak menggebu-gebu. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah mendidik adiknya menjadi maho seperti ini. Apalagi menjadi seorang maho incest. "Graaahh!" Indonesia menendang-nendang air laut.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Mungkin, kedamaian Indonesia hanya bisa dirasakan sesaat. Bagai tak kenal jemu, pria berambut cokelat jabrik itu mempersiapkan armada kapal perangnya lebih banyak. Tentu saja, untuk merebut Indonesia kembali.

Tidak. Ia tidak berusaha untuk mengambil alih pulau lain. Dia tidak berusaha mengarungi samudera kembali untuk menemukan jajahan baru. Ia hanya menginginkan Indonesia. Netherlands sudah terpikat. Ya, ia jatuh cinta dengan negara itu.

Indonesia, sifatnya ceria dan sangat baik. Negaranya indah, belum tersentuh sama sekali sumber dayanya. Hijau. Negara itu hijau dengan pepohonan yang rindang menghiasinya. Ya, hijau... dan indah seperti zamrud. Iklimnya tropis, membuat semua orang bisa bertahan hidup disana dengan menanam bahan makanan. Sang zamrud yang indah itu dilewati oleh garis khatulistiwa. Dan, Netherlands jatuh cinta. Ia mencintai negara itu... ia mencintai Indonesia.

Mungkin sifatnya memang keterlaluan. Dengan terang-terangan membunuh rakyat Indonesia di depan mata anak itu sendiri. Ia tidak punya pilihan, karena bisa saja anak itu kabur darinya saat itu. Jadi, ia membuatnya pingsan dahulu. Namun, yang paling menyakitkan hatinya adalah ketika Indonesia terang-terangan menolaknya, ia terang-terangan menyatakan perang. Bagi Netherlands, penyerangannya ke Indonesia malam itu bukan apa-apa dibanding penyerangan Indonesia kepada bentengnya itu.

Bayangkan, seorang personifikasi negara yang masih sekecil itu, dia dengan lincahnya menggunakan kakinya, melompat kesana kemari, menghajar pasukannya. Bagi Netherlands, Indonesia sendiri adalah musuh yang kuat. Apalagi, sudah beberapa minggu ini ia tidak melihatnya. Pasti anak itu... sudah besar.

Netherlands kembali masuk ke dalam dunia nyata ketika salah satu anak buahnya membangunkannya dari pikiran fananya. "Sudah dekat." Itulah yang diucapkan sang anak buah.

Hanya dua kalimat itu saja, Netherlands sudah mengerti akan maksudnya. Pria berambut cokelat jabrik itu kemudian keluar dari dek kapalnya, melewati para bawahannya yang sedang berusaha menjalankan sang kapal. Dan, disana terlihatlah. Pulau yang indah, dan hijau. Pepohonan menghiasi sepanjang pantai. Pasir pantai itu putih, dan nampak berkilauan. Sebuah negara yang cantik.

Netherlands mengubah raut wajahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia gugup. Oh, seorang Netherlands gugup? Ya, ia tidak bisa melupakan Indonesia. Seperti apa rupanya sekarang? Sudah besarkah? Apa ia akan disambut seperti dahulu lagi? Netherlands kemudian memegang dahinya. Hari dimana Indonesia menorehkan luka di sekujur tubuhnya masih ia ingat sampai sekarang.

Namun, ia tidak akan goyah. Dengan cara apapun, ia pasti akan menjadikan nations kecil itu miliknya.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Indonesia berjingkat sedikit ketika dirasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Mangkuk yang berada di tangannya terlepas sehingga pecah ketika membentur lantai. Wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi, dan ada perasaan tidak enak menyelesak masuk ke dalam hatinya. Jawa yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menenangkan kakaknya. "Ada apa?"

Indonesia menutup matanya, berusaha tenang. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Seharusnya dengan penyerangannya waktu itu, sudah cukup untuk membuat Netherlands tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya kembali. Jadi... apa?

Perasaannya makin tidak enak. Indonesia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengecek daerah pantai. "Jawa, segera evakuasi semua penduduk. Cepat, dan sekarang!"

Jawa mengangguk dan langsung menjalankan perintah kakaknya itu.

Indonesia berlari, seperti saat dia masih menjadi nation kecil. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, kelincahannya masih bertahan karena dia terbiasa hidup di hutan yang lebat. Pria berambut hitam itu mengambil salah satu bambu runcingnya kemudian meneruskan berlari ke daerah pesisir pantai. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya. Yang jelas, tidak ada satupun diantara pikiran itu yang mampu menenangkan hatinya.

Indonesia memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian mulai mengambil satu perkiraannya. Netherlands datang kembali.

Jika tidak, kenapa badannya tidak enak seperti ini?

Indonesia kini berada di pesisir pantai. Angin malam yang kencang, melambaikan rambutnya yang hitam itu. Keadaan alam tidak begitu cerah waktu itu karena pemandangan dari arah laut sama sekali tidak bisa terlihat. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena dia baru saja berlari dalam jarak yang cukup jauh. Indonesia kemudian menutup matanya.

"Oh tidak..." Indonesia membuka matanya kembali dan mendapati empat kapal besar dengan bendera berwarna merah-putih-biru di atasnya. Mimpi buruk itu datang lagi.

Bagaimana bisa aku melawan... yang seperti ini? Indonesia panik. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, ia takut sekali dengan pemandangan di depannya itu.

Oh Tuhan, haruskah kejadian itu terulang kembali?

~xo-0-ox~

Kabut tipis yang menyelimuti sekitar kapal membuat Netherlands tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas pulau itu kembali. Ia menghela nafas pelan sambil menunggu kapan kabut itu bisa sirna. Permintaannya terkabulkan, tidak berapa lama, sang kabut mulai menghilang. Netherlands menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat sosok seseorang di tengah pantai.

Sosok seorang pria, dengan bambu runcing di tangan kanannya.

Oh, pastinya itulah dia. Netherlands mulai berpikir, kenapa Indonesia bisa tahu kedatangannya? Ah, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting untuk dipikirkan. Netherlands mengangkat tangannya, memberi komando untuk pasukannya agar tidak menembak. Kapalnya kemudian merapat untuk berlabuh.

Netherlands turun lebih awal daripada anak buah di kapalnya. Ia memandang Indonesia yang sudah mengacungkan bambu runcing kepadanya. Kelihatan sekali kalau anak itu gemetar dengan caranya memegang bambu runcing.

Indonesia telah berubah. Dia makin tinggi, makin terlihat gagah, dan wajahnya terlihat lebih manis. "Apa yang kau inginkan, brengsek?" pria bermata cokelat itu menyadarkan Netherlands dari lamunannya.

Netherlands menutup matanya. "Sudah jelas. Aku menginginkanmu."

Indonesia ingin sekali mencakar wajah pria dihadapannya ini. "Hanya dalam mimpimu!" Indonesia menerjang Netherlands, mempersiapkan sang bambu runcing agar mengenai daerah vital Netherlands.

_Dor!_

Sebuah tembakan terdengar, tepat mengenai tangan dari pemuda berambut hitam itu. "A-aah..." Indonesia mengerang kesakitan sambil memperhatikan tangannya yang tertembak peluru. Beruntung, sang peluru tidak masuk ke dalam tangannya, sang peluru terus maju menembus tangan Indonesia yang akhirnya membentur pohon. Indonesia melepaskan pegangannya terhadap bambu runcing. Darah mengalir dari tangannya, membuat tangannya yang sawo matang itu berwarna merah pekat. Indonesia kemudian jatuh tertunduk di hadapan Netherlands sambil memegangi tangannya.

Bukan. Yang tadi menembak itu bukan Netherlands, melainkan anak buahnya yang turun dari kapal besar itu.

Indonesia kemudian memperhatikan anak buah Netherlands yang turun dari kapal. Banyak. Jumlahnya banyak. "Jangan... jangan coba-coba menyentuh rakyatku, brengsek!" Indonesia mengambil bambu runcingnya kemudian melemparkannya ke salah satu anak buah Netherlands yang akan memasuki hutan.

_Jleb!_

Sang bambu runcing itu melesak masuk ke dalam tubuh anak buah Netherlands, tepat mengenai jantung pemuda itu. Netherlands merasakan dadanya memanas sebentar. Ia menengok ke arah Indonesia. Kemampuan Indonesia masih sama, dia maish berbahaya. Apalagi sekarang Indonesia sudah beranjak remaja. Netherlands kemudian menggenggam erat tangan kedua tangan Indonesia.

"A-aakh! Sialan kau, lepaskan!"

Netherlands memikirkan cara bagaimana agar anak satu ini tidak mengganggalkan rencananya. "Kau tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan para rakyatmu 'kan?"

Indonesia terdiam. "Ya."

"Namun, lihatlah. Anak buahku ada sebanyak ini, belum lagi dengan peralatan canggih yang aku punya. Bisa saja semua rakyatmu kumusnahkan malam ini juga."

Indonesia membelalakkan matanya. Tidak. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin seperti itu. "Jangan sentuh mereka."

"Oh tentu, aku tidak tertarik kepada mereka. Aku hanya ingin mengambil sumber dayamu."

"Kalau begitu, diam dan jangan sentuh mereka." Indonesia menekankan kata-katanya.

"Hm, aku baru sadar kalau aku membutuhkan rakyatmu untuk membantuku mengolah sumber dayamu."

"Kumohon... jangan sakiti mereka."

Netherlands menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat penawaran?"

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Dan disinilah dia. Indonesia berada dalam benteng laknat Netherlands yang dahulu. Tinggal dibersihkan sedikit, maka benteng itu sudah kembali seperti semula. Indonesia memegangi tangannya yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Netherlands yang berada disampingnya, kemudian membawanya masuk ke kediamannya yang lama. Namun, Indonesia terkejut ketika Netherlands membawanya ke kamar milik Netherlands sendiri. Bukan kamar miliknya dahulu.

Netherlands meletakkan Indonesia di kasurnya. "Nanti aku akan panggil dokter untuk mengobati tanganmu." Ia kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

Indonesia telah menyetujui kesepakatan dari Netherlands bahwa jika ia tinggal lagi bersamanya maka Netherlands tidak akan melakukan penyerangan lagi kepada rakyatnya. Ya, ia menyerahkan dirinya daripada rakyatnya yang terkena beban. Tapi, kenapa dia harus dibawa ke kamar Netherlands? Itulah yang sedari tadi dipikirkan oleh Indonesia.

Tidak berapa lama, Netherlands kemudian kembali ke dalam kamarnya bersama seorang dokter.

~xo-0-ox~

"Apa katamu?"

Netherlands menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah memberitahu dua kali kepada Indonesia. Dua kali. Mana mungkin negara satu itu tidak mendengarnya. "Kau harus sekamar denganku agar kau tidak kabur lagi." Netherlands menjawab kembali.

Indonesia memandang Netherlands tidak percaya. "Maksudmu? Kau dan aku... akan tidur bersama?"

Netherlands berbaring di ranjangnya. "Memangnya menurutmu ada ranjang lebih?"

Indonesia meneguk ludah. "Aku akan tidur di lantai."

"Bagus, karena aku baru saja ingin menyuruhmu tidur disana," Jawab Netherlands. Indonesia mendecak kesal. Ia kemudian mengambil salah satu bantal dan selimut dari ranjang Netherlands. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu agar boleh memakai semua itu?" gumam Netherlands.

"Oh, aku punya hak. Tentu saja,"

"Kau sekarang berada dalam kekuasaanku. Masih pantaskah kau menyebutkan hak?"

Indonesia menggeram kesal kemudian melempar bantal dan selimut yang dipegangnya ke wajah Netherlands, tentu saja tepat sasaran. "Sesukamulah!" Ia kemudian duduk di pojokan dinding dan merapat kesana. Netherlands berbeda, ya, ia telah berubah. Dulu pria itu begitu memanjakan dirinya, namun sekarang. Yah, sebenarnya itu juga akibat perilakunya sih. Indonesia kemudian kembali teringat perbuatan Malaysia tadi. Bagaimana bisa dia—ya ampun, itu 'kan pertama kalinya ia dipeluk. Lagipula, mereka 'kan sesama lelaki.

Pria berambut cokelat jabrik itu memandang Indonesia yang kini sedang melamun entah memikirkan apa. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Seenaknya memelukku dasar—" Indonesia mengatupkan mulutnya ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Mata Netherlands membelalak tajam ketika mendengar perkataan Indonesia. "Kau... dipeluk?"

"Tidak... maksudku... ya."

"Siapa?" nada suara Netherlands terdengar marah. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu menatap Indonesia dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Monyet... milikku..." gumam Indonesia tanpa sadar karena terlalu terkejut oleh ekspresi Netherlands.

Netherlands terdiam, ia menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya yang berwarna putih pucat kemudian meraih selimut dan bantal, ia lalu melemparnya ke arah Indonesia. "Tuh, pakai. Biar pikiranmu tidak sakit lagi untuk memeluk seekor monyet."

Indonesia mengambil selimut dan bantal yang Netherlands lemparkan. Kalau tahu begini sih, mending sudah daritadi ia menyinggung tentang pelukan itu... dengan alasan monyet sebagai pasangannya, tentu. Indonesia baru saja akan berbaring ketika Netherlands memperhatikannya lebih dalam, "Apaan?"

"Mau tidur disebelahku?"

"Tidak. Makasih."

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Sudah lebih dari seminggu Indonesia tinggal bersama dengan Netherlands. Netherlands memang sedikit berubah, namun sifatnya masih overprotektif seperti dahulu. Bayangkan, dia ingin berbicara dengan salah satu prajuritnya saja tidak boleh. Memangnya dia harus jadi orang anti sosial ya? Indonesia hanya diperbolehkan berbicara dengannya saja.

Indonesia merasa nasibnya hampir sama dengan Mano ditambah Hara. Walau, Indonesia sendiri tidak yakin apakah dia mengenal Mano ditambah Hara itu. Yang jelas, Netherlands semakin sering bersamanya. Dan sepertinya Netherlands menepati janjinya. Walau kadang-kadang dia merasakan tubuhnya sakit juga. Biasanya Indonesia langsung membentak Netherlands ketika tubuhnya mengalami sedikit sakit. Siapa tahu bala tentara Netherlands menyiksa rakyatnya 'kan?

Sekarang, Indonesia hanya bisa berharap agar semua ini berlalu. Berharap agar ia kembali mendapatkan negaranya, sementara Netherlands kembali ke negara asalnya. Ya, hanya itu.

Namun, takdir berkata lain.

~xo-0-ox~

Tsuzuku...

~xo-0-ox~

*ketawa nista* -ditimpuk- bentaran.. perasaan ni chappie pendek yah? O.O

Dan... chappie-chappie selanjutnya kayaknya bakalan lebih pendek lagi dari ini.. T_T *timpuked*

Sebenernya... saia udah ngetik.. ampe chap.. berapa ya? Banyak deh.. Cuma saia lupa mublish... *digetok*

Sumpah.. ini chappie gaje bener... T^T

Dan... dan... *ngelirik Resia* kau menulariku virus incest.. TAT *ditimpuk*

Ini.. ini bakalan lama apdeth... pasti.. sangat.. TAT

Dan, ya Allah.. terima kasih.. XD AKHIRNYA AKUN SAIA BENER LAGIII~~ *joget gaje*

Walau gitu, saia teteup gak bisa mublish cepet... ng.. saia udah akhir kelas sih.. T^T

Berniat review? :3

Sign,

NakamaLuna~


End file.
